


Let Me Go

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, One Shot, blood mention, injury mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End of Days comes sooner than expected. They’re not prepared. They suffer. They were too attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

She awoke to pain, raw blinding pain that threatened to tear her in half. Forcing herself to sit up in bed, the breath was snatched from her lungs like a black hand reached down her throat and stole it. Her chest heaved, each breath screaming with injury. Agony blotted out the sounds around her, and her ears rang so loudly it made her teeth ache. Clapping her hands over her ears, the ringing continued accompanied by her rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing. Looking around frantically, her dimming vision revealed an empty room. She opened her mouth to shout, scream, cry for anyone or anything but her body shook with a coughing fit and she tasted blood in her mouth. Natalie could feel the blood running down her back, she could feel it pooling in her lungs and leaking from her mouth. Putting her hand to her mouth, anguish washed over her when it came away clean.

She wondered if this is what it felt like to die.

Her body ached down to her bones but she wasn’t sure if it was from injury or loneliness. She had so much unsaid. Too much. Her throat burned with all the words she kept to herself instead of giving them away. Her vision swam and scenes from her life played out before her. Faces flashed, and Natalie longed to reach out and touch them. Her body felt like it wasn’t hers, and her eyes fell shut. Regret brought tears to her eyes and the ringing in her ears momentarily halted for a brief moment to hear a cautious voice.

_Girl?_

She couldn’t remember why the voice sounded familiar and comfortable. Forcing her eyes open, she was met with the same emptiness as earlier. There was no one there. Maybe hallucinations were part of the dying process, she thought. Sweat beaded on her face from the blinding pain, and bile rose in her throat. Her whole body shook as she forced it down, a sob catching and sending a new wave of fire through her body.

Suddenly Natalie wasn’t alone any more, and she sensed relief flooding into her room. Someone was here to save her. Working up the energy to open her eyes, she looked over to see the room still empty. But she could feel Death staring, tempting her deeper and deeper. _Let go,_ he begs. Her room reeks of desperation but she doesn’t think it’s hers. Natalie wants so badly to let go, but part of her feels bound to someone else. They’re not ready to go. Silently cursing them, she hopes Death understands her plight and will just take her. Whoever she was connected to could go on without her, she was sure of it.

As quickly as Death came, it left. The flooding sense of emptiness returned and Natalie’s ragged breathing stuttered under its weight. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn’t come.

Her lips mimed the words over and over.

_Let me go. Let me go. Let me go._

The words felt like barbs against his skin. The pain didn’t bother him, but the loneliness Lucifer felt in the moment was so heavy he struggled to stand. She was still alive, and begging him to let her go. He wished for nothing else in the world than the ability to grant that wish. It wasn’t his choice to make. None of this was his choice. It was too sudden, too abrupt. He wasn’t ready and neither was she. He had to stand back up.

He saw the flame before he felt it.

Natalie was on fire. She swore the flames of hell themselves were licking their way up her body, leaving a path of destruction in their wake. She wished for the strength to move, to put the fires she knew were there out, but she couldn’t. Her eyes were flat and expressionless as she stared up at her blank ceiling. Death wasn’t supposed to feel so God damn lonely. Something was missing. Someone.

The rattle of Death returned, quieter this time. She almost missed him until she felt the same push from before. _Let go._

She wanted to scream and argue. _I can’t._ Why couldn’t he just take her?

_Why not? Let go._

Why couldn’t she let go? Who was stopping her? Who was going to miss her?

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath before extending her hand. Pain flared through her ribcage and the pressure in her lungs almost overwhelmed her, but she held her hand out, waiting for someone to grab it. Emptiness wrapped around her hand and Natalie felt her chest hollow out. Blood dripped from her mouth onto her pillow.

_I’m letting go._

Death took her hand.

It was gentler than he thought it would be. It was broken, and they were both free. The loneliness surrounded him didn’t fade though, it merely deepened. He raised his hand to block a swipe, but he was suddenly so tired. He let his arm fall. Michael was going to kill him.

_Go._

Mercy burned behind his brother’s eyes, and Lucifer was too shocked to question it. His wings burned and bled when he took them out, but he had to silence the hollowness in his chest. He returned to Natalie’s room.

Flower petals outlined where she should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
